Family, And A Touch of Rocketshipping
by StoriesbyDerpsterz
Summary: We follow Team Rocket to the wonderous Reigning Region where love, family, humor, sadness, and most importantly adventure awaits them.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

This story takes place in a new region in the Pokémon world. This region is called the Reigning Region. It is called this because of it is the only region in the world that is still ruled by a king and queen. In fact, the champion in this region is always either the king or queen. Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont have all traveled here to learn more about this unique region. Yes, this sounds like a regular new Pokémon series where we follow Ash and his friends and for Ash to become a Pokémon Master blah blah blah, but there is a twist. See, the twist is that I (the author, narrator, and diva XD) am not a fan of Ash and his friends. I am a fan of Team Rocket. In this made up series, we are going to follow Team Rocket instead of Ash and his friends. Team Rocket has traveled to this region in order to follow Ash and his precious Pikachu. Little do they know that this journey is different. This story/series touches base on the fact that Team Rocket has a heart. I have added new characters, stories, and humor all dedicated to Team Rocket. **Disclaimer**: This story has a touch of Rocketshipping. If that topic bothers you then I suggest you don't read this, twerp. . Now, I give you: _**Family, And A Touch of Rocketshipping**_.

-**Derpsterz**


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl

_**Chapter 1: The Girl**_

Team Rocket sits in a café with disguises on. Jessie is setting up the communication device to give The Boss an update. James stares at the TV, watching some rather upsetting news. Meowth continues to eat his food. Wobbuffet stands in the booth with the rest of them, just sitting there, like he usually does.

**Jessie**: Come on you stupid projector! Work already!

**Meowth**: Calm down, Jess. You're gonna get us kicked out of here if you keep raging at a cube like that!

**Jessie**: (to Meowth) Oh shut up! (to James) Hey James why don't you quit staring at that TV and help me!

**James**: Hold on, this is some interesting news…

**TV**: Well, It seems as if the rumors are true. King Luke, Queen Valeria, and four of their children were recently killed in a shipwreck. It is said that ship was wrecked in a terrible storm. Now the city's councilmen are working hard to find a descendant to rule over the city as well as be our Pokémon Reigning Region Champion. It is said that the royal family has one daughter that was not aboard the ship, but officers are having a hard time trying to find her. It is also said that this descendant might be the current trainer for the royal family's treasured Lugia. Now for the weather…

**James**: This city is currently not being ruled over…

**Jessie**: And there is no Champion either…

**Wobbuffet**: Wobbu? Wo!

**Meowth**: (tinkering with the projector cube) There… I think I got it…

**Jessie**: Good. Now we could give an update. (Presses button)

**The Boss**: Reigning Region update.

**All**: Sir. **Wobbuffet**: Wobb.

**Jessie**: We have successfully made it to the Reigning Region and have a complete track on Ash and the Pikachu.

**The Boss**: Very good. I have an update for all of you. Recently, we have had a girl walk into are HQ, asking to be part of Team Rocket. She is very young, maybe around 10 years of age. We took her in as a recruit and surprisingly she is quite strong and will be put to good use. She is quite too young to form a Team Rocket trio of her own, so I sent her to you three. I want you to take care of her.

**James**: Like she was our… daughter?

**The Boss**: Precisely. Aren't you two dating or something anyway?

**Jessie**: (with big eyes) Well, you see…

**James**: (big eyed, giant forehead sweat) uh…

**Meowth**: (laughing hysterically) Haha! You two?

**The Boss**: Never mind that. I just want you three to take care of her until she can handle herself. I sent her to your precise location. To identify her, just look a young girl in a purple jacket, black sweatpants, blue sneakers, and her hair is black, pulled up into a ponytail. One more thing: She has some kind of disadvantage and she is easily weak and can get hurt easily. If you must take her to a hospital, I will pay for it. I trust in you three.

**All**: Sir. **Wobbuffet**: Wobb.

The Boss signs off.

**Jessie**: A young girl who is a great trainer but is a weakling? She better be somewhat capable of herself because I'm not willing to go all mooshy for a ten year old.

**James**: Well, it is boss's orders… maybe it won't be so bad.

**Jessie**: I hope so.

The café doors open, and a girl appears with the exact description The Boss has given. She glances at them, and then she walks towards the booth.

**Girl**: Hello. I presume you were expecting me.

**Jessie**: Yes, but let's not get all reunion in this booth. Follow us. Then we'll talk.

Team Rocket abandons the café and leads the girl deep into the forest.

**Jessie**: OK. Speak. Tell us why The Boss sent you here.

**Girl**: I wanted a different life than the one I was living before. I want to be part of Team Rocket. Please, I won't let you down.

**James**: Well, I think there is only one way for us to test your strength.

**Jessie**: A Pokémon battle.

Team Rocket VS Girl

**Jessie**: Alright Pumpkaboo!

**James**: OK Inkay!

**Meowth**: I want in this too!

**Wobbuffet**: Wobbuffet!

**Jessie**: Let's see how you do with four Pokémon!

**Girl**: Alright

_Lugia! Extrasensory!_

Lugia appears and uses Extrasensory. Just like that… all four Pokémon become unable to battle.

Jessie and James stare wondrously at the little girl and her Lugia.

**Jessie**: You… You're the…

**James**: _**THE MISSING PRINCESS!**_


End file.
